witcheyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakanda
Wakanda makes her first appearance in Heart Behind Witch Eyes, chapter 1 page 14 in her ferret form and then in her True form on page 17 of the same chapter. Wakanda is a Thylacine and Shapeshifting witch. She clever and boasts an amazing ability to lie. She is ambitious with dreams of someday joining the Twisted Dragons Organization. Often her ambitious nature is comparable to Rollo's , but with the difference that Wakanda follows the Witch's code and while never breaking a rule, has commonly bent them to her desires. While confident in her abilities, she seems be often boasting her talents for the sake of others' approvals. It is humans that are blamed for the destruction of the Thylacine species, leaving Wakanda as the only known to be left of her species and yet Wakanda has a great appeal towards human affection and accessories. She always appears wearing accessories, almost all of them given to her by a human. In Heart Behind Witch Eyes Wakanda is roughly three years old. Wakanda's name means "Possesses Magical Powers". Witch Powers; Shapeshifting As a Shapeshifting witch, sometimes called an Illustionist witch, Wakanda has the capability to change her body form to that of other creatures near instantaneously. Masters of this talent have rammed their opponents with the horns of a bull but then changed into a fly in time to avoid the counterattack. The disadvantage to shapeshifting witches is that they must meet the creatures they wish to transform into one-by-one in order to become familiar with their bodies. Because of this, even a master shapeshifter is never done learning yet this downfall is reported to be exciting to the users, as it makes the talents of each shapeshifter unique and personal. Wakanda's forms that have appeared in Heart Behind Witch Eyes: Ferret/Stoat: (ch1: pg 14, 16 & 17) Barn Owl: (ch1: pg 25 & 26) Before Heart Behind Witch Eyes Early Life Wakanda's birthplace and family are completely unknown. All that is known is that as an newborn, she was abandoned on the porch of a tavern in Dead Bay. Born with her witch eyes completely developed, she was quickly transported to the Witch Headquarters. Since her powers existed, it was decided that she could start her apprenticeship even as a baby. However, with shapeshifters as her teachers, she had to be constantly switched from one master to another as each shapeshifter master she had was most interested in attempting to transform into a thylacine than they were in teaching her anything. Wakanda did not have a permanent placement until she was 5 months old when she was given to Ohanzee . Not long after becoming an apprentice to Ohanzee was she partnered with Rollo. With the feeling that she may lose her master once again, she learned to be a determined and strong witch, constantly challenging and pestering Rollo. With their personalities constantly butting head, the two became bitter rivals. At age 2, Rollo left but Wakanda continued her studies with Ohanzee for another few months before her apprenticeship was ended in favor that she begin learning independently.